For example, JP 2013-218954 A (PTL 1) below discloses an invention relating to a light emitting device including a light source, a wavelength converting member, a light guide plate, and others.
The wavelength converting member is provided between the light source and the light guide plate, and absorbs light emitted from the light source and then produces light having a different wavelength from the light from the light source. The wavelength converting member described in PTL 1 includes a wavelength converting material encapsulated in a cylindrical receptacle made of glass or the like. Fluorescent pigment, fluorescent dye, and quantum dots are given as the wavelength converting material.